Ponyboy's Sick Day
by Thanisima
Summary: Ponyboy's Sick so it's up to Soda and Darry to make him feel better.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Outsiders characters. *cries*

Ponyboy's P.O.V

"Ponyboy! Time to get up! You've got school!" I heard Darry yell. I moaned and just rolled over. I really didn't wanna get up today. "Pony you're gonna be late!" I heard Soda say as he rushed around the room looking for something. I sat up and started feeling real dizzy. My throat was sore and my head was pounding somethin' awful.

"Honey are you feelin' okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. The last thing I wanted to happen was for Soda and Darry to spend the day worrying bout me. "I'm just tired s'all." It didn't look like he was convinced. I was starting to worry that he knew I was lying when "Alright Pony. Hurry along now, you've got school." I stopped myself from letting out a sigh of relief. I always hated lying to Sodapop, but I really didn't want him knowing how bad I was starting to feel. "Breakfast is ready!" Darry called. I moaned again. I really wasn't hungry, just the thought of food was sickening right now. I hurried and got dressed, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Don't like it Pone?" Darry asked. "I'm just not hungry right now Darry." I managed to choke out. I hope it didn't come out as bad as I felt. "That's alright Pony. You better hurry before Two-bit starts getting impatient." I sighed. I liked Two-bit just fine, but he can get pretty annoying after awhile. I hoped I could survive the drive to school with him. Usually I can, but with the headache I've got, I'm not sure I could last five minutes. "Yeah, okay Darry." I said. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to Two-bit's car. He started blabbing about some blonde girl he hooked up with last night, but I wasn't really paying much attention. I was so cold, I think I mighta been shivering, which was weird because I knew I was sweatin' bad.

Today was gonna be a long day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm not sure when, but at some point during last period I ended up fallin' asleep. I knew I was tired, but I don't even remember closin' my eyes. My teacher, Mrs. Payne, looked real mad when she woke me up. At least until she got a good look at me. I must of looked real tuff shakin' and shiverin' the way I was. "Ponyboy, are you feeling well?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. In all honesty, I felt horrible. I didn't want to do anything but go home, grab a blanket, and curl up beside Soda and Darry. " 'M fine." I replied. She nodded and went back to her desk. I picked up my books and began walking home. My head didn't feel any better. I felt like at any second I would puke up the contents of my stomach, even though it wasn't much. My thoughts were interrupted by bile rising in my throat. I hunched forward and vomited up last night's dinner. I really wasn't feeling too hot now. My legs gave away and I fell to my knees. I always hated puking, but dry heaving had to be the worst. Even after I finished being sick, I kneeled there for a short while. I didn't trust myself to not get sick again. When I did get up, I made sure I did it real slow. Once I was up, I continued walking home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I walked through the door, I wasn't surprised to see Soda and Steve playin' poker (Soda pulling an ace out of his sleeve when Steve weren't lookin'), Two-bit watching Mickey mouse, and Darry sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. The screen door shut a little louder than I anticipated. Darry, Soda, and Steve all focused their attention on me. Two-bit was to interested in Mickey to even notice. "Hey Pony." Darry greeted me, and then put his attention back to his newspaper, which I for one was thankful. Steve was about to go back to the game when "Pony, are you sure you're feelin' okay? You're looking awfully pale baby." Of course Sodapop would notice. Then again, I must of looked pretty bad. At the mention of my well-being, Darry looked up at me again, concern written all over his face. "Um, yeah, I'm good." I said, my voice cracking at that last bit. Soda looked even less convinced then he did this morning, and Darry got up and got the thermometer. Well, this is just great. "Sit down kid." Darry said to me, giving me a little push into his chair. "Aw come on Darry." I tried, but he was having none of it. "Open up Ponyboy." I reluctantly did as I was told. We all sat in silence (besides Mickey playing in the background) as we waited for the thermometer to beep. Darry stood beside me with his arms crossed, Steve still sat at the table looking as uninterested as ever, and Soda had walked over, placing the back of his hand against my forehead. "Glory Pony, you're burnin' up!" The thermometer gave a few beeps and Darry took it out of my mouth. "I'd say, you're temps 102.6 Pone." He said. I was about to say something when I felt the need to be sick again. I bolted to the bathroom, Soda and Darry close behind. I didn't think I had even eaten this much. Darry stood by the door quietly while Soda was rubbing soothing circles on my back, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I hadn't even noticed when tears started to roll down my cheeks. I felt so bad. "Soda" I said weakly. "Please make it go away." He turned to me with a sympathetic look on his face. "I wish I could baby." After a few minutes of us sitting there, Darry came over with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Let's get you in bed Pony." Soda said quietly. I took the aspirin and nodded. I gave Darry the empty glass back and walked back to Soda and me's room, with his help of course. I layed down on one side of the bed, Soda on the other. I was almost asleep when I heard Darry ask "How's the kid doin'?" I opened my eyes and said "I hurt Darry." He sighed. "Ponyboy if you weren't feelin' well, why didn't you tell me or Soda?" "I didn't want you guys worryin' bout me." I replied sheepishly with my head down. Darry sighed again, but didn't say anything else. "Darry?" I asked. "Yeah little buddy?" He said, using Soda's pet name. "Will you come lay with me?" He didn't say anything, but he walked over to the bed and laid down beside me. Soda wrapped one arm around me and Darry wrapped one arm around Soda and I. I fell asleep next to the two greatest big brothers in the world. I just wish I didn't feel so awful.


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

When I woke up, I was still exhausted. It was dark out by now and Darry and Soda were nowhere to be seen. I know that it shouldn't of, but my separation anxiety started kicking in. Usually I wouldn't worry too much, but when I'm sick, all I want is Soda and Darry. I know I know, I'm acting like a big baby, but I hate not knowing where they are. I got up and wrapped one of my blankets around me. I stood still for a few seconds before continuing, I got up too fast and was overtaken by dizziness and nausea. Once I felt okay again (or As okay as anyone with a fever could be) I began walking around looking for Soda and Darry. _Neither of them are in the bathroom..._ I kept looking until I smelled food being prepared in the kkitchen. I still wasn't all that hungry, but I didn't feel the need to puke my guts out, so that's a good sign. I walked into the kitchen, my blanket dragging on the floor behind me. I saw Soda making what I think was chicken. Blue chicken apparently. I'm not even sure why he does that, but he's Sodapop. Nobodies ever sure as to why he does half of what he does, not even him. Soda said somethin' to himself that I couldn't quite hear and then he turned around. "Ponyboy, what are you doin' outta bed honey?" Soda asked, still concerned about me. I appreciate it and all, but sometimes I wish he didn't worry so much. "Just wonderin' where you and Darry went." I said as nonchalantly as I could. Soda gave me a smile, the kind where you just can't help but smile right back. "Well, I'm right here and I think Darry is finishing up his newspaper." I nodded a few times. I don't know why I get anxious when they're not right there, it's not like they would actually leave me. "Are ya hungry Pone?" Soda asked as he went back to making dinner. I shook my head while I said "Not really Soda." He gave me a look of understanding and nodded. "Ponyboy, you shouldn't be out of bed yet." He said, as if just remembering I'm still sick. "Yeah, okay." I said in defeat. Even knowing precisely where they both are, I still didn't want to leave them. Instead of going back to bed, I dragged my blanket over to where Soda said Darry was. Sure enough, Darry was finishing his newspaper. When I walked in, he had just finished it, setting it down on the stand beside him. He looked up when I walked in and said the same thing Sodapop did. "Ponyboy, what are you doing out of bed little buddy?" "I was just wonderin' where you went Dar..." I said, looking down at the floor. He sighed. "You really should be in bed Ponyboy." "I know." The more I thought about it, the more I sounded like a 5 year old getting scolded by their parent. I didn't want to leave Darry or Soda though, so I just walked over to the couch and laid down there. Darry gave a small smile and shook his head. He walked over to the couch, picked up my blanket and fixed it for me so it was covering my whole body. Then he went and grabbed the thermometer again. "Darry." I whined. I really didn't like thermometers. "It's been a while since we last checked your temp kiddo. Open up." I did as I was told and waited for the beep. My temperature had to of been a little lower. I didn't feel much better then before, but after napping a bit, the pain wasn't so unbearable. Just agonizing. "102.2. That's a little bit better..." Darry trailed off. Soda walked in at that point." Darry, dinners ready." He loudly whispered. Darry ruffled my hair and said "Try to get some more sleep Ponyboy, okay?" I closed my eyes and nodded. "I'll try Darry." Not even five minutes after he left, I was fast asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time I woke up, I was in Soda and I's bedroom. My throat was so sore, I know I was screaming. I could still feel fresh, salty tears rolling down my cheeks. Soda and Darry were both standing above me, they looked just as scared as I was. I always hated those dreams. The dreams I can't never remember. I was bawling like a baby. Soda wrapped his arms around me and combed his fingers through my hair with one hand and ran his other hand up and down my back to try and calm me down. I was so terrified, I was shaking. "I'm sor-sorry I w-woke you guys up." I sobbed. I always hated waking them up from one of my nightmares. They never did get much sleep between takin' care of me and having to wake up early for work. "Shh, it's alright Pony..." Sodapop whispered. I guess Darry couldn't stand still anymore, cause he walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. "It's okay kiddo."

It had taken a while, but I finally began to calm down. Now I felt even worse then before. My throat felt like it had been through a meat grinder, and I knew that if I got up I would be sick again. Even between Darry and Soda, I was freezing. I was shaking so bad, I think my teeth were chattering. Unlucky for me, Darry noticed (Not that it wasn't obvious...) and went back for the thermometer _again._ "Darry, do I have'ta? You already took my temperature _twice._ "I know it Ponyboy, but you look even paler then before. At first I thought it was just cause you were scared, but I'm not so sure anymore..." He said, putting the thermometer in my mouth. "Darry's right baby." Soda added. I knew Darry was right, when isn't he? But that don't mean I have'ta like it. The thermometer beeped, reading 103.0. Just great. I've gotten even worse. "103 honey! Poor Pony..." Soda said with sympathy. "Yup. Looks like your stayin' home tomorrow Ponyboy." I nodded. Staying home sounded nice. I really didn't want to go anywhere feelin' the way I was now. "I'll stay home with ya Pony." Soda said with a sad smile. "Alright, Ponyboy I'm gonna go get you some more aspirin, okay?" I nodded once again. Talking was really starting to smart. It wasn't long before Darry came back. I know I'm only supposed to take two, but I really wish I could take five or six. If Darry knew I usually take that many, he'd skin me for sure. Heck, even Sodapop would. I swallowed the aspirin and laid down. I don't think I've ever been so tired. Soda and Darry looked exhausted too. "Do either of you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?" Darry asked a bit hesitant. Soda was already asleep, and I definitely didn't have a problem with it. Darry crawled into the same spot he was in hours before and we all went back to bed. I can't wait to be healthy again.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the screen door slam. Two-bit was making another one of his famously loud entrances. "Anybody home!?" I heard him yell. Glory my head was pounding. "Two-bit!" Sodapop scolded him. "Ponyboy's tryin' to sleep!" "Pony's sleepin'? It's 10:30!" Two-bit said just as loudly as before. Sometimes he can really bug me. "You know he's sick, you were here the other night!" I could already picture the confused look on his face. "Was that what that was all about? Gee, I'm sorry Soda..." Two-bit said a bit quieter. "Yeah yeah." Soda trailed off. " I'm gonna go check on Pony."

I heard the door open and looked up. I still didn't feel too good."Hey Pone." Soda said softly. "How ya feelin'?" My throat hurt real bad, so instead of speaking, I groaned and rolled over. I heard Sodapop give a sigh. I hated it when I was sick, but Soda and Darry just couldn't stand it. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside me, taking one hand and combing through my messy hair. "You should really try to eat somethin' baby." Soda said gently. At the thought of food my stomach started to ache. I knew Soda was right, but I didn't want anything. Not even chocolate cake sounded good. But, I need _somethin'. Anything really._ I reluctantly nodded my head. He rewarded me with a small smile and asked "Anythin' special honey?" I thought for a second, but nothing sounded good. Every time I thought of somethin', my stomach would start doin' backflips.

"Anything you want Soda." I said weakly. "Want me to help ya into the livin' room, or..." He asked nervously looking around the room. Him and Darry both knew I didn't like havin' to get help, but I'd rather be sittin' on the couch with Soda then be laying alone in my room. I know I could of asked Sodapop to stay with me, I know he would of, but I'd rather just go sit with him. I knew I couldn't get there without his help, so I nodded a few times. He wrapped one of my arms around his neck, and put his arm around me, helping me all the way from our room to the couch. I laid down and gave a polite greeting to Two-bit, who _quietly_ greeted me back, which I was thankful for.

When Soda walked away I knew what he was doing. I sighed and groaned. I don't know why, but complaining about things always makes me feel better. Kind of. Not much, but a little. When Soda came back, I opened my mouth expectantly, waiting for the thermometer. He complied and put it in, watching it closely. While waiting for the loud beep that was sure to follow, I closed my tired green eyes. "102.4. Doin' a little better Pony." I heard Soda say faintly.

I guess I dozed off a little, cause when I opened my eyes again, Soda had woke me up with a class of water in one hand and a small bowl of soup in the other. Seeing the soup, I sat up. "Eat as much as ya can okay honey?" I think we both knew I wouldn't be able to finish it, but I nodded anyway and replied with "Yeah Soda, I'll try. Thanks." He smiled again and sat down where my feet were a few minutes before. We all sat down watching Mickey Mouse with Two-bit. Then I got to thinkin'. Why did Two-bit like this show so much?

"Hey Two-bit."

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Why do you like Mickey Mouse so much?" I asked curiously. "Well," he started. "Cause it's tuff." He finished, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded, acting like I understood. I probably never would understand Two-bit's obsession with the cartoon. I ate a few spoonfuls of soup and a few sips of water, tryin' my best to please Soda. After all, he did take the time to make it for me.

I ate about half the bowl of soup before pushin' it away. It took a lot to keep it down. It's not that it tasted bad, it was actually pretty good. My tummy just didn't agree. Ilaid back down and curled up, wrapping my arms around my abdomen. I wish I brought a blanket down, I was freezing. Eventually I just decided to ask Soda to go get one for me. A felt a little bad havin' to bother him so much, but, I knew he would be even more upset if I needed somethin' and didn't ask him.

He gave me the blanket and helped cover me with it. Instead of sitting back down at my feet, he sat down on the other end of the couch, putting my head in his lap. I couldn't help but yawn. Soda, Two-bit, and I all watched Mickey until I fell asleep again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time I opened my eyes, I did it unwillingly. I flew off the couch, into the bathroom, and purged up what little I had to eat earlier. I kneeled in front of the toilet for a few minutes, retching and purging. Soda came in not to long after, rubbing soothing circles on my back while assuring me that everything was going to be okay. "Hey Two-bit?" Sodapop asked. "Yeah Soda?" "Could you please get a glass of water and some aspirin?" I didn't hear Two-bit say anything back, but I heard the water going. Not long after, Two-bit came in with a glass of water and the aspirin. Soda took it from him and handed it to me, which I took gratefully with shaking hands. "I think I'm going to go now guys. Feel better Pony, savvy?"

I nodded and replied "Yeah Two-bit." It wasn't long after that I heard the screen door close. "Come on Pony, let's get you back to the couch." I let Sodapop help me back over to the couch and lay me down, putting my head in his lap again. He combed his fingers through my hair again and said "Try and go back to sleep baby, it'll help." I nodded and closed my eyes.

I was exhausted.

I was so glad Soda stayed home with me today. I could of stayed all by my lonesome, (Not that Soda or Darry would of allowed that) but I was grateful that he was here. I was glad that at least one of my big brothers always stayed with me when I was sick. I felt kind of bad that Soda had to spend the day takin' care of me, but I knew he would rather stay with me then go do somethin' else and worry about my well-being all day. "I love you Soda." I said before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came out of the deep sleep I was in, I still kept my eyes closed. I could tell I was still lyin' on the couch, my head in someone's lap. At first I had figured it was still Soda, but then I heard Sodapop's voice in the kitchen. "He was doin' a little better today, his fever wasn't as high." He said. "That's good. He still needs to eat somethin' and keep it down though..." I heard Darry say. _Darry_. That's who's lap I was laying in... I felt Darry place a hand on my forehead and sigh. "You workin' tomorrow Soda?"

"I can stay home with Pony."

"I know you can Soda, but if you have to work, go to work. Steve works hard enough his shift, let alone coverin' yours too." Darry said. Now that I thought about it, Steve really did work a lot. Especially when I was sick...

"I'll take care of Ponyboy tomorrow. With the way those clouds outside were lookin', it'll probably rain anyway." Darry said with another sigh as he started running his fingers through my hair. "Okay Darry. You stay." I heard Sodapop say with a tad of disappointment. I knew he didn't like leavin' me for one second when I was sick. Neither of them did. "Hey Soda, when was the last time you took his temp?" "Uh... maybe around... 10:30?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Darry as he nodded. "Hey Pony," he started, being as gentle as he could be. "Did I wake ya?" I shook my head no and made myself more comfortable. Soda came in about a minute later, the thermometer and aspirin in one hand, a glass of water in the other.

Darry grabbed the thermometer from him and told me to open my mouth. I hated thermometers so much. Don't ask why, I just do. I opened my mouth and he put it in. "How are you feelin' Pony?" I groaned and replied in a muffled voice "Bad. I hate bein' sick Darry." He nodded again in understanding. He hated it when I was sick too. The thermometer gave a loud beep as Darry took it out of my mouth and looked at it. "Well Soda, it's down to 102.0 now."

"I hope so. Maybe you'll be able to eat somethin' soon Pone."

Darry gave me the aspirin and the water. My head didn't hurt all that bad, and my throat wasn't anywhere near as sore. I got up from where I was laying and walked over to the kitchen where Soda was cooking again. I think he was making meatloaf... anyway, I opened the fridge and took out a small piece of chocolate cake. I know, I know, I probably shouldn't be eating chocolate, but chocolate is so good. I turned around to see Soda's surprised face smiling at me. I guess even though it was small, and cake, he was glad to see me eatin' somethin'.

I just hoped I could keep it down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next mornin', I was feeling a lot better. My throat didn't hurt anymore and my head was feeling fine. My stomach still ached, but not too bad. The only thing really worth complaining about was the dizziness and how cold I was.

I could smell breakfast being made and was glad to realize that I was hungry for it. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Darry." I said while sitting down at the table. "Hey little buddy." He said back, using Soda's pet name. "Are you hungry Pone?" He asked. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Good, I'm glad your feelin' better. Just to be safe..." Darry trailed off, grabbing the thermometer. Being used to the routine, I opened my mouth and waited. Soon enough, the thermometer beeped. "98.6. Not bad Pony." Darry said with a rare smile.

He gave me a plate of toast and eggs with a piece of chocolate cake. I ate like that was my last meal, I was so hungry. "Wow Ponyboy, I don't think I have ever seen you clean your plate that fast." Darry said while pouring me and him a glass of chocolate milk. "Well, it was good, and I haven't had a lot to eat lately." Darry smiled again in response while sitting down and eating his own breakfast.

"Hey Darry?"

"What Pony?"

"I was wonderin', since I've been feelin' better and all, if maybe you'd go to the movies with me later. I really don't wanna go alone..." I asked nervously. I knew he'd probably say yes, but I was still nervous. He sighed, but still smiled anyway. "I guess I'll go if you want me to. Later on though, okay little buddy?" I nodded while saying "Yeah, of course Darry." I smiled and added "I love you Darry."

"Love you too Pone."


End file.
